Promises
by Peppersmut
Summary: In middle school, they make a promise. She'd give herself to him at nineteen. But he's a traitor now, how can she bring herself to? Even though she loves him so much? SaruFem!Mi, smut, VERY GRAPHIC /r&R/


"All of these fluids, plus the sperm, combine to form what is called semen - "

Misaki put her head down on the table, to not look at the images. What the fuck was this? This was part of the syllabus? Really?

"What happened to you?" Came the whisper from the boy next to her and she flushed again, which was weird, since this was Saruhiko, and she didn't get embarrassed around _him_. He was her best friend! And boyfriend, which just made it even weirder to get embarrassed around him like that.

But he was a _guy_ (duh), her brain told her now and he also has sperm stored inside him and he's definitely not like you are down there.

She flushed again, shifting so she was at the edge of her seat, making the distance between them wider. Oh god, what was she going to do now? Her androphobia now applied to Saruhiko as well, and oh my god, she'd be a loner now.

"Misaki?"

_And why wouldn't he just shut the fuck up, that little asshole - ?!_

Saruhiko leaned back in his chair, and gave Misaki a look. She'd hunched herself up into as much of a ball as she possibly could, without her feet leaving the floor, and was trying to subtly move away from him, although the subtlety was kind of not working.

And it wasn't like he didn't know what was wrong. The class, duh. Sex-ed, Misaki would never ever be able to take well. Even if she was lying naked in bed with him (note: _him_, not any other guy, because he wouldn't allow that and besides, he was her boyfriend so he had every right to do that) slowly fucking (making love to) her for the fiftieth time, she wouldn't be able to take it without getting flustered and turning into a blushing, stuttering mess.

(A hot blushing, stuttering mess, in his head.)

"Yata kun, if you would pay attention, that would be very much beneficial for your sexual life."

Misaki shot up at the teacher's voice, bowing her head and mumbling, 'G-gomen."

She'd turned pink. Saruhiko tried to muffle his laughter.

Misaki scowled from behind the curtain of her hair. She ignored the teacher as he started telling them about how this was just for their benefit and he wouldn't profit off teaching them about sex, and punched Saruhiko in the stomach, (under the table though, so no one would see) causing him to let out an 'oof' and bending over in pain.

"Yes, Fushimi kun, these pictures do seem to arouse several students. You may go to the bathroom if you wish."

At this, the entire class erupted into laughter, causing Saruhiko to scowl.

"I'm not aroused. I have a stomachache."

"If you say so. Anyway, back to the topic, we're done with the male reproductive system; we'll be starting with females now. Perhaps this will arouse you, Fushimi kun."

As the class laughed again, Misaki sighed, moving away from Saruhiko. Didn't he feel awkward at _all?_ Didn't _anyone_ feel awkward? Why did it have to be only her?!

"The vagina is muscular and can stretch, to make childbirth and more importantly, copulation to take place."

"What's copulation, sir?"

"Copulation is the insertion of the erect penis into the vagina during intercourse."

What the fuck, seriously?! Misaki could swear, if this continued, she was going to cry. The whole 'Saruhiko is aroused' thing wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to get in trouble for yelling, but he didn't yell, only bent over and suddenly, everyone thought he was 'aroused'. Why would he get aroused at pictures of naked men, anyway? Didn't sensei have any sense?

But now it made her awkward. All she could think about was Saruhiko being a male, Saruhiko having male hormones, Saruhiko having sperm, Saruhiko being aroused; she was blushing like crazy and it was all the fault of this stupid sex-ed class.

"Ejaculation occurs at this point, because it is the tip of the penis that is sensitive, and as a natural reflex, the semen is ejaculated and enters the uterus. The sperm then live in the uterus for the next three days, and if an ovum is released from the ovaries during this time, it will be fertilized and the female will be pregnant."

Misaki peeked at Saruhiko from the corner of her eye. He was sitting there, completely stoic, and calm, as if this had no effect on him whatsoever. Well, Saruhiko was known for his poker face, so even if it did have an effect on him, it wouldn't show. Unless…

She let her gaze slide down, until it met his crotch, and much to her surprise, there was no expected bulge. What kind of guy was he, really? How could he not be aroused when there was a picture of a naked lady and her insides on the screen? It freaked _her_ out, why not him?

And it made her feel jealous, knowing he was looking, because even though she wasn't planning on…doing anything with him for a while, that is, at least the next ten years, she still wanted herself to be the only one he would look at. She wasn't busty and her body wasn't particularly feminine, and it made her insecure. What if he compared her to the woman, and left her, because she wasn't good enough?

Maybe she'd have grown by then, maybe they won't even be together, but she questioned the likelihood of both.

_Don't look at that naked lady, dammit!_

This was a horrible class.

-oOo-

"You're still blushing."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"_I'm not!"_

"Misaki is thinking about sex while she's sitting with a guy on her bed at night. Tch, I didn't take you for a pervert, Misaki."

"_W-w-what!? What the fuck are you saying, you stupid – _"

"It's okay, even if you did end up doing something to me, I won't mind."

"What do you mean, _doing something to you_? If anything, _you'd_ be the one doing things to _me_, since you can't keep your hands and mouth to yourself."

"You're blushing even more now."

_Well duh, she was thinking weird things now_.

"I'm not."

"You're thinking it, aren't you?"

"…what?"

"You and me. Having sex."

"What?! No!"

"Wanna try?"

"_What?! No!"_

"Don't be such a virgin, Misaki~"

"_Shut up_, okay?! It's not a bad thing to be a virgin. And I'm going to _stay_ a virgin, till I'm at least like, nineteen."

"_Nineteen?_ Isn't that a bit too far off?"

"It's only four years!"

"Four years is plenty. I want to do it now."

"I said no, hey! W-what are you – _AAAHH! Keep your hands to yourself!"_

"Come on, Misaki, we can try it out, right?" Saruhiko murmured, pressing his lips to hers before letting them slowly travel down to her collarbone, where he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin.

Misaki tried to hold back the sounds but it didn't work, and her soft moans only encouraged Saruhiko (that fucking ass) to continue.

It wasn't until his hand slid up her shirt, traveling close to danger zones did she push him away, and said, "No."

He looked hurt, and she felt guilty about it but _this was her virginity at stake, dammit! _And they were so _young…_

"I…I can't do this," She mumbled, looking away.

Saruhiko gave her a long look that made her wince inside, and then sighed, sadly. "Are you having doubts about us?"

"W-what?! No! It's not us, it's just…it's too early for this. We're too young to do stuff like that, we – we should wait till later. When we're grown up."

"Promise me, then," He said. "Promise me that in when you're nineteen, you won't back down?"

"On my nineteenth birthday, then. I - I'll be all yours."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You're already all mine."

Misaki hugged him back. Until she realized she'd just made a sex-date with him. And that one day it would come, and she'd have to go by it, because she didn't break promises.

She didn't _regret_ it, of course, but the nervousness and fear for the next four years settled in and refused to go away until ages later, when Saruhiko left her crying, in a stinky alleyway, with a goodbye that seemed so permanent it brought her world to pieces.

-oOo-

"Misaki-san! Happy birthday!" Kamamoto handed her a small package, wrapped in brown paper and Misaki's eyes widened. She'd…completely forgotten it was her birthday. A grin spread over her face as she took the package and yelled, "_Thanks, man!_" giving the blond a friendly punch in the arm.

It hurt, but Kamamoto knew better than to complain, so he kept his mouth shut. The rest of Homra also stood up and gathered around her to congratulate her on her birthday. Chitose gave her a kiss on the cheek that earned him a punch in the face and a bloody nose.

"Don't fucking do creepy things, got it, bitch!?"

"Yes, ma'am," He groaned out, holding his nose.

Totsuka-san hugged her hard, handing her a neatly wrapped present, which she kept in the pile of packages she'd gotten from her fellow clansmen.

"Our Misaki-chan is going to be of age soon!" He said cheerfully. Misaki laughed and hugged him back.

Kusanagi-san brought out a cake that had her name on it and Misaki couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement. Even Mikoto-san gave her a pat on the head and muttered 'happy birthday' before going back and falling asleep on the couch.

It was going perfectly until when everyone had left, and Misaki was at the door, Anna gave her an intense look and said, "You have a promise you don't want to keep, don't you, Misaki?"

Misaki froze. She didn't want anyone to know about this. She wanted to forget. She wanted to pretend it had never happened, but here she was, with Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san giving her confused looks, while Anna's eyes told her not to do what she wanted to so badly.

"A promise?" Kusanagi-san asked, and she looked away.

"What kind of promise, Misaki-chan?"

"Misaki, don't break it."

"Promises shouldn't be broken, Misaki, no matter how much you don't want to keep them."

"Yeah, Misaki chan, imagine how upset the person you made the promise to – whoever it is – would be!"

"Don't, Misaki."

"Would you want - "

"_Okay, okay!" _Misaki yelled, when the incoming advice got too much. "I get it! Promises should be kept, and yeah, I try not to break them but this - "

She felt bile rise up in her throat, and tears well up in her eyes.

" – this is different." She whispered, before her cheeks were suddenly wet and she was suddenly enveloped in warmth.

"Tell us," Totsuka-san said, his arms around her tightening. "Maybe we can help."

Misaki took a deep breath. "It's - ."

"Saruhiko?" Kusanagi-san asked, and she looked away. "Ah, I thought so."

"What about Saru-kun?"

"W-when we were fifteen…I promised him that on my nineteenth birthday I'd…be with him. For…a night. But…he's a traitor and I hate him, and I can't, I _can't_ do something like that with him now. I don't want to give myself to someone who betrayed me."

"But do you love him?" Mikoto said from the couch and everyone turned to him. Misaki was silent. Did she? Of course not, he betrayed her, how could she? Mikoto spoke again. "You do love him, right? So it doesn't matter."

"I-it does," She mumbled, and Kusanagi-san shook his head.

"If it did, you'd be willing to give yourself to someone else. If you're not willing to do that, then you want it to be him."

"It's because you _love_ him, Misaki-chan." Totsuka-san said with a smile and Misaki sighed.

"Okay, so say maybe I do. What about him? He doesn't love_ me,_ or he wouldn't have left me like that. If I don't go and he _does_, I'd hurt him and as much as I hate him, I don't want to do that. If I go and he doesn't love me, then I'd be making a fool of myself and bringing my pride down - "

"Saruhiko loves Misaki," Anna said. "Saruhiko loves Misaki more than she can imagine."

Misaki's eyes widened at that. There was no one who could read people, read minds better than Anna could so if she was saying this…then it must be true, right?

"Are you sure?"

"Misaki, even _I_ can tell," Kusanagi-san smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Everyone can tell, you don't need to be a strain like Anna to be able to realize it. You're the only one who doesn't know."

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Totsuka-san laughed, and Misaki grabbed her skateboard, running out the door.

-oOo-

She saw the tsundora woman first. For some reason, Seri didn't look surprised to see her, and Misaki suspected it was Kusanagi-san behind this, and her suspicious were confirmed when Seri pointed at a door and said, "Fushimi's in dorm 134."

The door was blue, and said 'Dormitories' so Misaki assumed everyone in the Blues' lived there. She was right, and she received a lot of weird looks when she passed by the sitting room. There were whispers of 'what is the reds' vanguard doing here?', 'isn't that the girl Fushimi-san is always fighting with?', 'that's Yata Misaki, she attacked Fushimi-san and gave him a bloody nose once', 'She did?! She's so short, you wouldn't guess she's such a spitfire!'.

Misaki ignored the gossip, although her hands clenched into fists, her nails digging into her skin so hard she thought she'd bleed.

Dorm 134 was at the far end of the long corridor and she sighed, her heart racing as she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door.

"What do you want?" Came a bored voice from inside and she scowled. Didn't he have the decency to open the door?

"_Open up, you insufferable piece of monkey shit_."

There was silence and then she heard shuffling before the door opened and Saruhiko stood there, in a T-shirt and jeans – so informal; she'd forgotten what he looked like out of uniform, and this was refreshing – his glasses lopsided, hair mussed up and gave her a dumb look.

"Misaki?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, at least?"

He held the door open for her and closed it once she was inside, bolting it as well, so that no one would come in. She wasn't too comfortable with it being bolted already – although it would need to be, later on, if things went well, which she hoped desperately they would – because she hadn't even told him what she was here for.

"I'm nineteen."

"Yeah. Happy birthday."

"…d-don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"W-we made a promise, f-five years back?" Great. Now she was stuttering.

"Of course I do. What about it?"

_Oh fuck it, Saru, why didn't he __**get**__ it?!_

"W-well, we were um, supposed to…act on it…today – right?"

Saruhiko looked at her with a stoic expression that made her want to slap him and run away, but she held her ground.

"I didn't think you'd want to do that anymore?"

"I don't break my promises."

"You don't sleep with people you don't like."

"I don't sleep with people, period." At least not yet.

"Exactly," He pushed her towards the door and went to the sofa, sitting down and picking up a book kept upside down on the coffee table, that he had obviously been reading before she'd arrived. "Go home, Misaki, it's late."

Misaki stood there, surprised. "Y-you don't…you don't want to?"

Saruhiko ignored her, continued reading. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Of course _he_ wanted to. He'd wanted to for the past five goddamn years, but he knew _she _didn't. Fuck her morals, she could break her promises if it meant it wouldn't hurt him like this. He didn't want to sleep with her just so she could satisfy herself, that yeah, she'd kept her promise.

No, that's not what sex was supposed to be about.

He'd had opportunities to sleep with women. Women who were prettier and clearly had more experience than Misaki ever could, but _Misaki_ was the one he wanted; _Misaki _was the one he loved, and he wouldn't do anything with anyone else.

It was unacceptable, in his eyes.

"Don't you love me?" She whispered, but he heard, and the thing that hit him was: her voice was quivering. Looking up from his book, he noticed tears slowly sliding down her cheeks and she furiously tried to wipe them away.

"Okay, then." She said, her voice steadier but not really, this time. "I get it."

She turned to leave, and Saruhiko through the book away, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back, just as her hand reached the door knob.

"What are you trying to do?" He said, his voice low, almost like a growl, and Misaki gulped.

"What do you mean, what am I trying to do?! I get it! You rejected me! Fine! Let me go now!"

"Rejected you? What the fuck do you mean by _rejected_ you?"

"I'm willing to do this, okay? Not because it's a promise, but because I really want to!" Misaki cried, her tears flowing freely now. Saruhiko's eyes widened. "Because I still love you, even if you're the stupidest dickheaded, cuntfaced traitor to ever exist in this world! I love you anyway, and I want to do this, but you obviously don't, so fine! Let me g – mphh!"

She was cut off by a pair of warm lips that attacked hers, silencing her effectively. Saruhiko's arm snaked around her waist, pressing her body close to his, and she felt that oh-so-familiar feeling tingle through her body, as her lips started moving in sync with his. Her mind didn't really remember it, but her body definitely did.

Her eyes closed and her arms found their way around his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and dumped her there, slowly murmuring in the sexiest, most erotic sounding voice she'd ever heard, "I fucking _love_ you. Don't you ever forget that."

She shivered.

-oOo-

They were moving so fast, so quick – just a minute ago she'd been fully dressed and now here she was, only in her underwear, blushing under his gaze as he stripped as well.

"You're so fucking _beautiful_," He hissed, his fingers hooking onto her panties before pulling them off and dumping them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Saruhiko's hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning them over her head as he dipped his head to kiss her hard once more, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

This was so…new and so…_good_.

"Touch me," She said against his lips, a wave of confidence flowing through her that soon disappeared when he pulled away to look at her with lust filled eyes. She whimpered, even though he hadn't done anything besides kiss her yet.

The heat between her legs was unbearable, and she fucking wanted _attention_, she wanted him to just _take_ her already – they'd waited five fucking years for this –

Saruhiko smirked, as his knuckles pressed against her heated core, making her clench her teeth together to keep from making any sounds.

"You're this wet and I've barely touched you."

The moan that escaped her when she felt his knuckles grind against her was loud, and she bit her tongue, desperately trying to be quiet, because the other Blues were outside and could probably hear everything – something she really didn't want happening.

"It's okay," Saruhiko whispered, "Forget them. Scream, Misaki. Scream for me."

And with that, he slid a finger inside her core, twisting them, stretching her up and she did what he told her to, letting go of her self control.

"Saru!" She gasped, the foreign contact surprising her. She ground herself against his hand, wanting nothing more than to have him inside her, whether it be his fingers or anything else.

He was in heaven, he decided, as he felt the moisture collect around his fingers as he added another.

"Can't you fucking go faste – ahh!" Misaki sat up abruptly at the way his fingers pressed against her burning insides, her hands locking around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

He pressed their lips together again, growling out "You're so fucking tight," as he slid his finger in deeper, curling them inside her.

The sounds she was making, the expressions on her face – things he'd only ever seen in dreams – so impossible more arousing in real life – he took his fingers out, slowly and gently made her lie back on the bed, and told her to relax.

"It's okay," He said, and she nodded. She knew what he was about to do. She could sense his desperation. When his eyes came to rest at her sex, for the first time, the way his breathing became faster only served to turn her on even more, some of her juices dripping onto the bed sheets.

The smirk he gave her was so desperately erotic, it sent a shiver down her spine, as he spread her legs. She didn't resist, although she thought she was going to burst, because what the fuck, he…he was staring at her so intently, so greedy and hungry, the lust in his eyes almost emanating out of him.

He bent his head down, between her thighs and breathed hot against her folds and she almost screamed, feeling as if she'd been set on fire.

She tasted like sugar, oh so sweet, as her cries heightened his every sensation. He was so aware of everything, every feeling, every burning spot on her body, on his own, as he plunged his tongue inside her, eating her out, wanting to make her cum before he fucked her properly.

He looked up at her face, her beautiful face, with that lust filled expression, as she grabbed the pillows, fighting the screams that threatened to come out of her mouth, her hips moving instinctively to restore contact.

"Don't hold back," He demanded, kissing her thighs, before going back to kissing her wet folds. "Say my name – "

"AHH! SARU!" She all but screamed as his mouth filled up with her juices that he swallowed down before sitting up to look at her; shamelessly watching as she tried to bring herself back down from a high he'd given her. It was so arousing he had to physically restrain himself from cumming right then because no, he had to do her first. He wouldn't stop before then.

He started to take off his boxers, releasing his painfully throbbing member from its confines. Misaki stared in shameless appreciation and he couldn't help but smirk.

"W-would it fit?"

He kissed her in response, letting her taste herself as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair, clutching clumps of it as she ground herself against his thigh, her intentions and demands clear.

Saruhiko let his hands travel behind her, unclasping her bra, which joined her panties on the floor, and let himself gape at what was revealed to him.

She…had definitely grown, he thought. Her breasts…they weren't that big, but they were a decent size; perfect in his eyes. His hands covered them in an instant, his blood pressure rising. She let out a moan that was definitely not so low, and when he covered them with is mouth – the sounds she made, _God_, she was so sexy.

Her back arched, pushing more of her breasts into his mouth. His tongue licked around the nipple as his fingers pinched and twisted the other, until they were hard pointed.

"Sensitive?" He murmured, teasingly and she growled.

"Don't you dare fuck with me, you ba- aah- bastard – "

It was getting too much. He ground his hips into hers and Misaki let out another loud, strangled sound.

"I want you," She gasped out. "I want you _now_."

"Condo – "

"No, forget it, just – just do it already!"

And despite the insane lust that had taken over him, he stopped.

"Are you sure, Misaki? You can't go back on this."

"If you fucking ask me that again, I will murder you, just – "

He cut her off with another kiss – it was really effective, he should do it more often – and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you have _no _idea."

She whimpered at the dirty words, her cheeks flushed pink in the dim light, her red hair spread over the now-dirty, white bed sheets.

"I'm gonna make you _scream_. I'll pound into you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow – "

"Oh my _god, just do it already, fuck you!"_

Saruhiko grinned. He'd have to be careful now, though. He knew it would hurt for her. He knew he had to go slow at first, or he could even cause permanent internal damage, and he'd never forgive himself if that happened.

So naturally, he was surprised when she grabbed his face and pulled it down to meet hers in a bruising kiss before she growled out, "Fuck me," in the lowest, huskiest, sexiest voice he'd ever heard, and he lost control then.

He slid into her, slowly at first and she winced at the pain, determined not to scream, not to let him know it hurt, before slowly pulling back out – and then slamming back into her.

Misaki let out a loud gasp, as he continued thrusting into her, pace increasing with every thrust.

He slid his hand under her knee, lifting it up over his shoulder, and the change in angle made her tighten even more around him, making him groan.

He drove into her, faster and faster, until her gasps evolved into a scream.

"_Saruhiko!_"

Fucking _music_ to his ears.

"I-I'm so close, Saru - !"

"I know."

He was close too. He didn't know how much longer he would last but he was determined not to come before her. He'd pleasure her first, let her have fun first because in his world, her happiness _always_ came first.

"_SARU – _"

He felt her inner muscles tremble around him, her legs spasming on his shoulders as she lost control of herself. The intense tightening around him pushed him right along with her, eyes closing shut as he came into her at the same time as she came around him.

"_Misaki - !"_ He grunted, as he shot into her.

Exhaustion took over within seconds, her legs falling limply off his shoulders. He collapsed on top of her, realizing that he was so much heavier than she was, but was physically unable to push himself off; he was drained of energy but she didn't seem to mind the heaviness of her head against her chest.

Her body shook a bit and he looked up at her face.

She was crying.

No. He felt his already racing heart pound in desperation. No, no, please don't regret it, _no_.

"I love you." She said, smile spreading over her features as she pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "I love you so much."

He opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was blank.

"Don't leave me again, okay?" She said.

Saruhiko nodded, dumbly, falling back onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her bare body before she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. She felt like she was glowing.

Sex-ed never said it would be _this_ good.

-oOo-

An awkward silence filled the sitting room.

"…Fushimi-san sure sounds busy."

-oOo-

_A/N: Well um, my second proper smut? I don't like this one tho. At all. Ugh._

_The plot, without the smut, was a request on tumblr…_

_Review? If you're not disgusted at my horribly sick mind I mean ughh I will definitely not be writing smut for a while I'm very disappointed with myself._

_-pepper_


End file.
